Parejas Inesperadas
by BeatifullyCrxzy
Summary: Ayano Aishi, una chica que de repente se apareció en el mapa como la mejor amiga de Saki Miyu y Kokona Haruka, hace todo lo posible para enamorar a Taro Yamada. Pero desde un encuentro con Budo Masuta todo cambiará. ¿Puede una Yandere amar a alguien que no sea su Senpai? (AyanoxBudo)
1. Es sólo un encuentro más, ¿No?

Parejas Inesperadas.

Antes que nada, este es mi primer fanfic, y sí, elegí a Yandere Simulator como mi temática. Dejen Review para saber que piensan y tomar en cuenta sus ideas.

—BeatifullyCrxzy.

" ¿Es sólo un encuentro más, no? "

Normal Pov´s.

Quedaban exactamente diez semanas para que la escuela acabase y llegaran las ansiadas vacaciones. Todos en Akademi High School hablaban de eso, y de cierta pelinegra que se había colado en el mapa como la nueva mejor amiga de Kokona Haruka y Saku Miyu.

Sí, todos los chicos y personas en los clubes hablaban de Ayano Aishi, de un día a otro se había convertido en la chica más guapa, inteligente de la secundaria. Inclusive, se apoderaba de las fantasías nocturnas de varios chicos. Pero a ella sólo le interesaba un chico, y ese era Taro Yamada. Era un gran secreto que solamente Kokona y Sayu sabían. A pesar de esto, Ayano no confiaba en ellas de forma plena, ella no confiaba en nadie. A menudo, Kokona era expuesta ante todos. Después de un tiempo, dejó de frecuentar a su grupo, sentándose sola en la azotea. La llamaban "La bailarina en bragas" al ser descubierto su secreto. Pero por supuesto, ¿Quién sospecharía de la dulce e inocente Ayano?. A menudo, Kokona recibía visitas en la azotea de Taro, transformando a la Aishi en una bestia con sed de sangre. Pero se controlaba, ya le pagaría todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con SU Senpai.

Remontándonos al presente, un lunes cualquiera a las 6:45 de la mañana. Ayano llegó más temprano que de costumbre, no tenía mucho que hacer, y en busca de desaburrirse fue a su escuela más temprano de lo usual. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver únicamente a Budo Matusa, el líder del club de Artes Marciales.

—Hmp, —Bufó la chica—. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo, eh, Budo?

El chico se acercó a ella, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Al estar frente a ella, desvió su mirada y respondió.

—¿Seguirte, yo?, ¿Porque lo haría?.

—¡Te he visto frecuentar los lugares en donde estoy siempre!, ¿Es esa suficiente prueba de que me sigues? —Se quejó Ayano, tomándolo del mentón para forzarle a ver sus ojos, perdiéndose en los ajenos por unos minutos.

Jamás lo había notado, pero Budo tenía unos ojos muy lindos , al igual que Ayano. Olvidando de a poco su pequeña discusión, se fueron acercando lentamente, cerrando sus ojos. Los gritos del subconsiente de Ayano eran inútiles ante aquella atracción. Estando ya a pocos milímetros de besarse, frotando suavemente sus labios con los contrarios, sonó el timbre de las 7:00 y todos empezaron a entrar. Ellos se alejaron rápidamente, sonrojados. Ayano corrió a la azotea, junto al trapeador y el cubo vacío, mirando al horizonte, reflexionando de que era lo que había hecho.

—Por Dios, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? —Susurraba para sí misma, incrédula—. ¿Besar a alguien que no fuera Senpai, que soy yo?. Ni mucho menos con Budo.

Se calló de repente, y recordó muchas cosas de él. La forma en la que sonreía al verla y ella sonreía también; La manera en la que al pasar por afuera del club, él ponía el corazón y alma en las actividades. Las veces en las que le veía entrenar en secreto, lo cansado que quedaba y las ganas de invitarle unas sodas para refrescarlo. Sí, él era muy lindo, aparte de ser muy simpático.

Recapacitó, y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde para sus clases. Al llegar apresurada a su salón, la maestra le regañó y le dejó incluirse a las clases, en la cuál estudió un poco de todo. Al sonar las campanas de las 13:30, Ayano bajó junto a su grupo para estar frente a la fuente. Durante la plática, ella buscaba con la mirada al Matusa, sin éxito. Se decidió a ignorar su típica rutina de ir al club de cocina con sus amigas después de clases e ir al club de Artes Marciales.

Finalizando las clases, ella se fue directamente a dicho club, quedándose afuera unos minutos, viendo a Budo supervisar a sus discípulos en su arduo entrenamiento. Alto fue su sonrojo cuándo un Budo acalorado se quitó la camisa, exponiendo un cuerpo bien marcado y sudoroso. Después de unas horas, la actividad concluyó, pero no el sonrojo de la Aishi. Budo fue el último en salir, cerrando las puertas como siempre hacía, pero su rutina fue interrumpida por una dulce voz femenina.

—Oye, Budo.

El se volteó, mirando un tanto ruborizado a la chica.

—Vaya, con que es la acosadora. —Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Y a que se debe menudo honor?

Ayano permanecía seria, pero aún así, ruborizada.

—Quería saber, sí tu.

—¿Yo que, Ayano?

Se acercó a ella, mirándola. Por los nervios, ella se alejó hasta quedar en la pared. Budo quedó cerquísima de ella.

—Quería saber si tienes un crush.

Él alzó sus cejas, sonriendo por la pregunta.

—¡Claro!, tiene el cabello y ojos negros, es la mejor amiga de Saku y Kokona, y.

Se acercó, tomandóle las manos, quedando cerca de sus labios.

—Su nombre es Ayano Aishi.

Y entonces, la besó. Sin pensarlo, Ayano rodeó su cuello, correspondiendo a aquel beso. Por Dios, se sentía increíblemente bien. Budo sujetó sus piernas, recargándola en la pared y abrió su boca, recibiendo la de la pelinegra en la propia. Metió la suya dentro de ella, oh, Dios, ella tenía una cavidad tan suave, dulce. Sabía a cerezas. Después de unos minutos, Ayano se separó de él, ordenándose la ropa y su cabello, Budo sujetó su mano.

—Budo, no lo sé. Estoy muy confundida y-

—Sé que te gusta Taro, y lo respeto. Sólo te pido una oportunidad, Ayano.

¡Alto!, ¡¿Qué estaba pensándolo?!

Ella no debe amar a nadie más que Senpai.

O quizás, ¿Eso podría cambiar?


	2. Una Yandere sólo debe amar a su Senpai

Parejas Inesperadas.

Heeeey, segundo capítulo ya. Y sí, no se cada cuánto actualizaré, pero bue, actualizaré, eso es seguro. (?)

—BeatifullyCrxzy.

Dedicado a

Una Yandere sólo debe amar a su Senpai.

Normal Pov´s.

7:00 de la mañana en punto, todos ingresaban a Akademi High School para empezar un martes común. Osana Najimi, que siempre estaba pegada al Yamada cuál chicle a un zapato, miraba a Ayano con cierta malicia. Tenía por seguro que haría que la chica de orbes negros se alejara de Taro, tenía un plan, el cuál llevaría a cabo ese mismo día. Se acercó a ella en la entrada.

Hey, ¿Tú eres Ayano Aishi, de la clase 2-1?

La chica miró de reojo y con molestia a su rival, bufó antes de contestar.

—Lo soy, ¿Y tú que quieres, Najimi?

Osana sonrió de medio lado, antes de responder.

—Veámonos en la fuente a las 5:00 después de clases, te explicaré ahí.

Al irse, la Aishi la observó con odio. Ella sería su siguiente víctima.

Subía el pasillo con total naturalidad, hasta ver a cierto chico de cabello negro y una banda roja en el brazo derecho.

—Muy buenos días, Yan-chan.

Saludó cortésmente y se fue a su respectivo club. Ella estaba paralizada ante aquel saludo, ¿Cómo podía hablarle así, como si nada, después de aquel beso? Ignoró completamente aquel saludo y subió, hasta llegar a la azotea. Caminaba tranquila hasta oír a las hermanas Basu.

—¡P-Pero hermana! —Dijo nerviosa la pequeña Inkyu Basu—, ¡B-Budo-kun está enamorado de Yan-chan!

Aquello la encolerizó, y peor aún, temía que aquel sucio rumor llegara a oídos de Taro. Inmediatamente sacó su celular y texteó a cierta chica de cabello rojizo y gafas del mismo color.

 **¡¿Tú iniciaste el rumor sobre Budo y yo?!**

 **Yo no he iniciado nada, fue Osana Najimi.**

 **¿Lo has seguido?**

 **Ese es mi deber.**

Dejó su visto en el último mensaje, esa maldita Osana, debía pagar por haber iniciado aquel cotilleo. Pasó corriendo por las escaleras con ira, siendo notada por Budo. Éste, sin saber nada, corrió tras ella sin que le notara.

Llegó al cerezo de confesiones y empezó a reír histéricamente, cual loca que se fugó del manicomio.

—¡Maldita zorra, te odio!. —Decía entre carcajadas.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a la normalidad. Él se fue a su salón de clases, puesto que ya daban las ocho. Ayano se esmeró en estudiar biología y sobre todo, anestesiar personas. Secuestraría a Najimi, pero esperaría unos días, Ni siquiera almorzó ese día, solo tenía un objetivo en mente: Asesinar a Osana Najimi. Y quizás, por lo que había oído en la Azotea, a Sakyu Basu. Al ser las 3:30, salió del salón y fue a su encuentro con la pelinaranja. Ella echó con gritos a Taro, quién obedeció sumiso.

—¿Qué quieres?, No tengo todo el día.

Ella sonrió perversamente.

—Como sabrás, te vi besándote con Budo Masuta ayer después de clases. E inventé el rumor de que están enamorados el uno del otro.

—¿Senpai lo sabe?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creería de nadie más que de mí, así que, aléjate de él o me veré forzada a decirle.

Ayano crujía entre dientes.

—Bien, lo haré.

Ella sonrió triunfante y se fue a buscar a Taro.

Yandere-chan estaba devastada. Salió corriendo a los baños del segundo piso, empezaba a llorar.

Después de unos minutos, el llanto se hacía más audible, sobrepasando los baños. Ella no se separaba nunca del Yamada, pensaba que había perdido la guerra. Fue cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por detrás. Tuvo la vaga esperanza de que fuera Senpai, pero al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—No llores, Yan-chan, tus ojos se hincharán.

Budo Masuta. Ella siguió llorando y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del Líder. Él acarició su cabeza y sonrió compadeciéndola.

—¿Qué pasó allá, con Osana?

Ella no le contaría, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en alguien. Admitía lo que ella era, una **Asesina** a sangre fría, y si Budo lo supiera, la dejaría de inmediato.

—Ayano, no llores.

Sujetó su mentón y la alzó, haciéndole ver sus negros orbes. Él veía que eran del mismo color que los suyos, y que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Los limpió suavemente y plantó un pequeño beso en sus rosados y carnosos labios.

—No le digas a nadie que entré al Baño de chicas por ti.

Ella asintió, y salieron juntos. En el club, Mina Rai los observaba, un poco celosa.

—¿Te gusta Budo-sama? —Dijo Shima Shita con su particularidad curiosidad.

Ella pegó un salto.

—¡C-Claro que no!, e-es que hay rumores muy malos de ella, y-y..

—¿Cuáles?, Aparte de que está enamorada de Budo.

Le habían atrapado y confesó.

Budo fue al club a cambiarse y dijo que el entrenamiento quedaba a cargo de Sho Kunin. Se fue, y aún veía sollozar a la chica.

—Vamos, te invito un helado.

Ella asintió aún con lágrimas. Él no pudo resistirse y la tomó por la cabeza, estrechando sus labios contra los suyos.

—Ayano, por favor, deja de llorar.

Ella se detuvo y salieron, dirigiéndose a la heladería de Buraza Town.


	3. Sentimientos

**Parejas Inesperadas**.

¡Gomene!, mi pc se averió, así que estoy escribiendo la historia desde mi móvil. Siento la tardanza.

PD: La dedicatoria era para todo aquel que leyera el ff u.u

 **Sentimientos.**

Normal Pov's.

—Pasa, Yan-chan. —Dijo el Líder del Club de Artes Marciales al abrirle la puerta de la Heladería local a Ayano.

—Gracias, Masuta-kun. —Dijo la misma con un tono un poco roto, entrando y buscando un sitio alejado.

Optó por un lugar alejado en caso de encontrarse con alguien de la escuela. Se sentó en la silla cercana a la pared, para evitar ser reconocida. Masuta tomó asiento en frente de ella, y al notar sus medidas, tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente.

—Yan-chan, aquí nadie nos encontrará, salvo que tengan citas.

Sus pómulos tomaron un color rojizo.

—¡P-Pero, podrían ser Osana y Senpai!

Budo soltó una pequeña risita, cubriéndose con la boca.

—Oh, eres tan adorable, Yan-chan.

En eso, una de las meseras del lugar, llega. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, recogido en una coleta alta. Ojos castaños con reflejos amarillos y tez pálida, con una figura envidiable.

—¡Buenas tardes!, Soy Mizore y los atenderé hoy, ¿Que desean ordenar?

—Un helado de fresa con crema batida, por favor. —Pidió Budo.

—Helado de chocolate, con una cereza encima. —Dijo la Yandere, fríamente.

La chica anotó todo en una pequeña libreta y sonrió, diciéndoles que sus órdenes estarían listas en máximo diez minutos. Al irse, el joven Masuta miró a una indiferente Ayano. Acarició su mejilla y ella lo observó con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Ayano-san, te ves tan hermosa sonrojada.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, mirándolo y dejándose acariciar. Él la tomó del mentón y la besó de manera cálida, ella acarició su mejilla de forma tierna y se separaron, viéndose tiernamente, cuándo notaron a la mesera con sus órdenes mirándoles enternecida. Los tres rieron con alegría y procedieron a comer, y a pesar de las quejas de la joven, Budo Masuta pagó la cuenta.

Mientras tanto, eran observados a través de la ventana por una destrozada Mina Rai. Era sabido por todos en el Club, exceptuando a Budo Masuta, que ella sentía cosas más allá de hermandad por el pelinegro, y ahora, al verle feliz junto a Ayano Aishi, su corazón se rompía a cada minuto.

—Budo-kun. —Dijo, agachando la mirada y sintiéndose terrible.— Lo siento, ¿Porqué tendrías interés en mí, siendo que has admitido millones de veces que soy como tu hermana?, Perdóname, por hacerme falsas ilusiones, por no oír al resto diciendo que no seríamos más que amigos. Perdóname, por tener esperanzas falsas, por sentir que lograría cautivar tu amor, pero ante el rumor de Osana-chan.

La joven cubrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas y gritó, para luego huir.

—¡Perdóname por amarte más que a mi vida, Budo Masuta!

Ya nada importaba para Mina, sólo quería llorar, gritarle a todo el Club que tenían razón, que fue una tonta por haber creído que Budo podría amarla. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que era una estúpida por no pensar en que habían otras chicas, mejores que ella, como Ayano. Quería llorarle a Budo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que era demasiado ciega como para ver que su corazón tenía escrito con fuego ardiente "Ayano Aishi", quería felicitar a la Yandere, por tener al mejor hombre del mundo para ella sola. El que era capaz de destruir todo el mundo con tal de verla sonreír. Quería, quería.

 _Quería morir._

—¡Lo siento, Budo! —Gritaba en una plaza desolada, abrazándose las piernas y oculta entre los arbustos.

Lloraba y lloraba, sintiéndose muy mal. Fue oída por cierto chico de cabellos rojizos, el cual se acercó y la vio llorar. Se agachó, y limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Que hace tan bella dama llorar en estos rumbos?

La joven alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con..

Taro Pov's.

Hace algunos días que Osana-chan actuaba un poco extraño, estaba más celosa hacia mí, cuidándome muchísimo. "No vayas por aquí", "No hagas esto otro". A mí nunca me molestó, porque es mi amiga, y ella sólo quiere lo mejor para mí.

Había salido de la escuela junto a ella, y para mí sorpresa había algo no muy común en ella, estaba callada y con la vista fija en todo el camino. La detuvo y la miré a los ojos, eran muy lindos, me transmitían una gran calidez. Ella me miró con un gran sonrojo.

—¡¿Q-Que miras, baka?! —Me gritó ella—.

A decir verdad, sólo me sentí atraído por sus ojos. Luego, observé un poco su esbelta figura, lo cual me hizo sonrojar bastante, porque sentía el ardor en mi piel blanca. Sus curvas eran deseables, y por lo tanto, me gustaría, ¿Recorrerlas?, ¡¿Que estaba pensando?!, Aunque nunca podría hacer nada sin el consentimiento de Osana-chan. Luego miré sus piernas, eran tan largas que parecían no tener fin, acompañadas de sus lindas medias. Únicas. Al igual que ella.

—¡Baka!, ¿Que estás mirando?

Al parecer no tenía consciencia de lo mucho que yo veía su cuerpo. Finalmente, mi recorrido por el cuerpo de Osana Najimi terminó en sus labios, tan suaves y dulces. Al ser tímido, me sonrojé de lo indecible y la miré.

—O-Osana-chan —Tomé aire y dije, sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían—, ¿Puedo besarte?

Ella también se sonrojó de la misma manera y me dijo.

—B-Baka, esas cosas no se preguntan.

La tomé por la cintura, la hermosa cintura de Osana-chan, y la besé. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces como me los había imaginado hace unos momentos. Ella cerró sus ojos, y creí que debería hacer lo mismo. A decir verdad, era muy inexperto en esos temas, de besar y tocar.

Había pensado en atraer aún más a Osana-chan hacía mi, pero como ya dije antes, nunca haría nada sin su consentimiento.

Al separarnos, ambos nos limpiamos los labios y seguimos caminando, hablando y riéndonos

Nunca había visto cuán hermosa y dulce era Osana-chan.

Ayano Pov's.

Empezaba a disfrutar mi tiempo junto a Budo. Aquel beso en la Heladería había sido dulce, pero, nada se compararía con besar a Senpai, con sentir sus masculinas manos recorrerme, hacerme mujer, estar a su lado. Nada, ni siquiera la más sutil y dulce caricia de Budo Masuta. En realidad, pensé en utilizarlo para matar a las demás personas que tuvieran interés en Senpai, pero sé que él no se merecía eso, aún.

Me llevó a casa de la mano, dedos entrelazados. Yo me separé después de unos minutos de sus dedos masajeando el dorso de mi mano. Al estar en mi puerta lo invité a pasar, pero me dijo que ya era tarde y si no llegaba pronto su padre le haría una rabieta.

—Siento causarte problemas, Masuta-kun.

Él sonrió.

—No importa, Ayano-chan.

Yo suspiré y lo observé.

—Será mejor que te vayas, entonces.

Él besó el dorso de mi mano, el que anteriormente había acariciado.

—El amor siempre hallará el camino. —Dijo, retirándose.—

Yo miré sonrojada mi dorso, el cual había sido besado por Budo hace unos momentos. Entré y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras mi sonrojo aumentaba considerablemente. Corrí al baño y me miré. Mis ojos ligeramente hinchados, mi cabello con mechones sueltos, mi ropa desordenada y mi sonrojo. Por unos momentos agradecí al destino que Budo no hubiese podido entrar, porque quién sabe que hubiera pasado entre beso y beso.

Ahí mismo, me quité la camisa y mi falda cayó al piso, mis calcetas negras también salieron. Me desaté el cabello y me miré nuevamente, ¿Porque no usaba el cabello suelto de vez en cuando?. Del cajón de toallas saqué dos. Dejé una doblada en el posador, y dejé en el lavamanos la otra. Me desabroché el sostén y me quité las bragas, me envolví en la toalla y salí con la ropa en mis brazos hacia el cuarto de lavado. Tiré mi ropa a la lavadora y volví al cuarto de baño. Abrí la llave y dejé caer el agua. Al estar temperada, ingresé. Sentía el agua caer desde arriba; recorriendo mi cabello, pasando por mis mejillas. Bajando por mi cuello y tomando un descanso en mis hombros, pasando por mis pechos, deteniéndose en la punta de mis pezones. Bajando nuevamente por la curvatura baja de mis senos, recorriendo mi estómago, luego mi cintura y mis piernas hasta llegar al piso.

Me gustó pensar que algún día, Senpai me recorrería como esas gotas de agua, los cuales se convertían en ríos. Me eché el shampoo primero y lo masajeé en mi cuero cabelludo, sacando espuma. Luego lo enjuagé y me apliqué bálsamo. Olía a fresas, el mismo que Budo aseguraba amar. Me cepillé el cabello con bálsamo en él, quedando suave. Luego me pasé un peine, no quiero piojos. No salió ninguno. Luego me volví a quitar todo con agua. Me até el cabello y luego me enjaboné el cuerpo. Primero fue mi cuello, hombros y brazos; axilas, pechos, ombligo, vientre y piernas. Luego froté con mis dedos los alrededores de mi entrepierna. Sé que a muchos chicos les gustaría estar aquí, pero lástima, sólo Senpai podrá. Me quedé cinco minutos en el agua y luego cerré la llave, envolviendo mi cuerpo en una toalla y mi cabello en otra. Fui a mi cuarto y me puse pijama. Fui a la cocina y preparé unos huevos, jugo y tosté pan. Comí y luego fui a mi cuarto. Estudié un poco más de biología, logrando así entender como se anestesia a un estudiante.

Osana, tú me las pagarás todas juntas.

Reí y ordené mis cuadernos para lo que me tocaba al día siguiente. Miré por la ventana de mi habitación y vi la ciudad iluminada. Qué estaría pensando Senpai en esos momentos, fue lo último que pensé al meterme en mi cama y dormir.

 _Sangre._

 _Sangre derramada, corriendo por mis dedos._ _Un arma._ _El destornillador cayó, mientras mis ojos se posaban en el cadáver de Budo Masuta._ _Mi cuerpo, manchado con su sangre._ **Te amo, Ayano. ¿Fue ese mi pecado?** _Era lo que su voz me susurraba._ **Toda tortura, todo, vale la pena si me dejas saborear tus labios otra vez.**

Fue ahí cuando desperté. Juro que sentí sus labios pegarse a los míos. Y por cosas del destino, sentí mi puerta, a las dos de la mañana. Me lavé la cara y fui a abrir. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y la persona entró sin invitación y cerró la puerta, poniéndome el dedo índice en mitad de mis labios.

—Lo siento, Ayano —Dijo susurrando.— Pero no podía aguantar.

Sonreí de manera cálida hacia él, sus gestos me causaban cierta ternura. Fuimos a la cocina y encendí las luces, empezando a cocinar algo simple. Unos fideos con salsa de tomate y aderezo fueron mi elección.

Serví en dos platos y puse cubiertos, preparé jugo de piña y serví en los dos vasos que había traído. Me senté a comer con Budo y a él pareció gustarle mi comida, ya que me halagó varias veces. Al acabar, empecé a lavar lo que habíamos usado, y fue cuando él me detuvo. Él terminó de lavarlos a pesar de mis quejas. Luego subimos y nos acostamos, le tuve que pasar un pijama de Padre. Se veía bien. Me acosté a su lado y me abrazó por la cintura, ciñéndome a él. Inhaló de manera suave mi olor.

—Fresas. —Dijo él, olfateando con gusto mi aroma, quedándose dormido de esa manera.

Sonreí con calidez sin inmutarme, era tan lindo en esos aspectos. Yo cerré mis ojos, y sólo dejé que Budo fuese tierno conmigo. Sé que su desilusión será enorme al verme casada y con hijos junto a Senpai, pero eso gana con enamorarse de mí. Suspiré, y pensé en la Osana encadenada en mi sótano. Vaya que dormí bien.

Al despertar, eran las cinco de la mañana. Me volteé y empecé a picar la mejilla de Budo. Despertó unos dos minutos después. Bostezó y me deseó buenos días. Le correspondí al saludo y nos levantamos. Me di una corta ducha matutina para luego vestirme. Después dejé el baño libre para Budo. Mientras tanto, bajé a preparar huevos con tocino y té.

Cuando el bajó, ya estaba casi todo listo. Comimos como la noche anterior, riéndonos y así. Tomamos nuestras mochilas y fuimos a clases conversando juntos. Miré a Senpai, se veía un poco preocupado. Quizás era porque ese día, su amiga Osana no le había acompañado a clases. Al llegar dieron las siete. Íbamos juntos, recordando cosas de nuestra niñez, lo que hacíamos y ese tipo de cosas. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Fui a cambiarme los zapatos y fui con Budo a su Club. Me quedé mirando como supervisaba el entrenamiento, y a veces, ayudaba con las poses. Cada vez que miraba a los miembros, me dirigían una sonrisa cálida. Excepto Mina Rai. Ella parecía transmitirme odio puro, y aquello me gustaba. Sonreía con maldad al verla.

Cuándo nos fuimos a clases, ella me arrinconó en el baño de mujeres. Yo sólo sonreía con maldad.

—¡Escúchame bien, Masuta-senpai es mío, nunca podrás valorarlo como yo!

Solté una pequeña risa.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿Y que harás, me amenazarás?

Ella me maldecía entre dientes.

—Tch, haré algo más que eso. Seduciré a Masuta-senpai.

Mi risa pequeña empezó a aumentar.

—¿Crees que él le daría atención a alguien como tú?, ¿Así de arrastrada, así de fácil?

Ella me dio una bofetada, ya no podía dejar de reír.

—¡Fácil serás tú, maldita puta!

Ahora sí. Reía como maniática y la tiré al piso, dándole dos bofetadas en ambas mejillas.

—¡Pero no más que tú, Mina!, ¡¿Porqué te arrastras tanto por alguien que me ama a mí?!, ¡Eres tan puta!

Le dí otra bofetada y me levanté, liberándola. Fue cuándo sentí la hoja de un cuchillo salir de su funda.

—Tsk —Me quejé—, si vas a hacer algo productivo, veámonos en el recreo de almuerzo en la pista de carreras.

Ella asintió.

—Claro, veámonos allí. Todo se arregla con una muerte, ¿No?

Yo sonreí, estábamos de acuerdo. Nos limpiamos y tratamos de disimular las marcas de las bofetadas. Nos fuimos a clase y seguimos así hasta el enfrentamiento.

Fui por un cuchillo y ella traía su katana. Nos vimos a la hora acordada.

—¿Estás segura de esa arma tan pequeña? —Me dijo, poniéndose en posición.

La miré de forma retadora y dije.

—Jamás he estado tan lista para algo.

Fue entonces, cuándo todo comenzó.

 **¡Yo sé que me matarán por la espera, lo sé, ya siento las armas clavadas! (?). Pero lo siento, esta espera valdrá la pena, lo juro (?).** **—BeatifullyCrxzy.**


	4. Manipulación

**Parejas Inesperadas**.

 **Pues, ya el niu kap ¿? :u. YA SUBÍ, YA BAJEN LAS ARMAS. Ahrq.**

 _Manipulación._

Normal Pov's.

Mina Rai alzó su katana, osbervando de forma desafiante a Ayano. La segunda miraba con malicia. Cruce de miradas, Mina corrió hacía el lugar donde la Aishi estaba situada. _Hoy aprenderás a no meterte con los Senpais ajenos, maldita perra_ pensó Rai, al momento de intentar atacar.

Sus movimientos eran demasiado predecibles para la pelinegra, lo cuál le hacia fácil la evasión. Se corrió justo a tiempo. Ni un solo rasguño. La castaña volvió rápidamente a una posición ataque-defensa, no debía bajar la guardia un solo minuto. Ayano desenfundó el cuchillo, corriendo hacia ella. Mina no la vió venir y gracias a eso, obtuvo un rasguño en su pómulo izquierdo.

—Muy hábil, Yandere. ¿Ya habías matado antes?

Ayano hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—A zorras como tú.

La dama insultada se quejó, acercándose corriendo hacia su oponente, tratando múltiples veces de encajar la hoja afilada del arma en su hombro o en algún lugar dónde pudiese debilitarla para así darle una lección. Ayano estaba lista para matarla, pero en un segundo, vio a alguien que le hizo bajar su guardia y soltar su arma.

—Senpai. —Susuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahí estaba, la líder del club de cocina, Amai Odakya, caminando junto a su adorado Senpai. Reían y ella se ruborizaba. No sabía como sentirse, su mundo se caía a pedazos por estar ahí como idiota sin poder hacer algo para alejar a la pequeña perra de él. Rai usó ese pequeño momento de distracción para atravesar su hombro con fuerza. Ayano soltó un grito de dolor puro, oyéndose en casi toda Akademi High School. La pareja huyó asustada a notificar a la policía.

Las lágrimas de Ayano salían a torrentes, mientras Mina movía sin piedad el arma dentro y fuera de ella. Los gritos se incrementaban, el dolor de Ayano era enorme. No sabía qué era peor.

Luego, como un balde de agua fría, aquella voz tan cálida, tan perfecta.

—¡Mina, basta ya!

Los movimientos cesaron, pero el dolor permanecía. La sangre propia manchaba el uniforme de la pelinegra, las lágrimas caían sin parar. Era Budo Masuta quién había detenido todo el espectáculo. Atrás de él, casi toda la escuela mirando, otros grabando, y otros sonriendo. Ayano alzó su cabeza, levántandose. El Líder del Club había desecho su mirada fría y su furia silenciosa para ir corriendo a abrazar a la chica ensagrentada.

—Lo siento tanto, no hay manera de decirte cuánto lo siento, Ayano.

—¡¿En serio le crees?!, ¡Ella no es más que una sucia y vil mentirosa!

Budo, aún abrazando a Ayano, le dijo a Mina con la expresión más fría que un hombre puede tener.

—Mina Rai, quedas fuera del Club de Artes Marciales.

Notó lo que había hecho y trató de huir, pero la policía la atrapó. Mina Rai estaba arrestada. Ayano lloraba con fuerza en el pecho de Budo.

Luego, fueron al hospital. Ella debería quedarse unos días, por lo que estaría todo el fin de semana allá. Budo se quedó todo el tiempo que pudo con ella. Desde las siete hasta las nueve, él estuvo con ella. La animaba e inclusive la besaba. Al momento de irse, dijo.

—Te veré mañana, mi pequeña princesa.

Ayano se sentía en el cielo. Sólo faltaba Taro, y ahí sí que no podría más.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Budo se fuese ido, se acomodó como pudo en su cama. Ordenó las sábanas, la almohada y reposó su cabeza en ella. Cerró sus ojos y se decidió a descansar.

 _Aquella luz en el fondo oscuro._

Oh, no _pensó la chica._

 _Se encaminó por el sendero de oscuridad a ciegas, sin saber que le esperaba, solo caminaba._

 _Tantos gritos, tantas súplicas de piedad._

¡No diré nada, por favor, déjame ir!. ¡Alguien, ayúdeme! _Eran los lamentos que se perdían y aparecían en los caminos oscuros._

 _Ayano no tenía una sola pizca de remordimiento, pero tampoco disfrutaba._

 _Al llegar a la pequeña luz que rompía la oscuridad, observó al hombre que la luz reflejaba._

Te veré mañana, mi pequeña princesa. _Se oyó, y el hombre extendió su mano a la dama._

 _Budo._

 _Sólo podía ser él._

 _Decidió sujetar su mano, ser feliz con él, olvidar aquel pasado y reescribir un futuro junto a Budo Masuta._

—Ya es hora de olvidar. —Dijo, rompiendo su sueño al abrir sus párpados.

Miró su celular cargando en la mesita junto a su cama de hospital. Lo agarró, y sin pensarlo dos segundos, eligió el contacto de Budo y llamó. Al oirse que contestó, la chica se armó de valor y dijo.

—Eres todo lo que necesito ahora mismo, quiero empezar otra vez contigo a mi lado.

Durante el otro lado de la línea, Budo enmudeció largo rato. Aquel silencio recordaba cada momento juntos, todos.

Al fin, Masuta habló.

—También yo. Eres todo lo que necesito ahora.

 **Se me había borrado el original, y pues, lo reescribí en media hora. Aire, como agarré tanto vuelo xdxd.**

 **Final inspirado en el final de "Tokyo Blues".**

— **BeatifullyCrxzy.**


	5. Declaración de amor

**Parejas Inesperadas**.

 **Ya perdí la cuenta de los capítulos, sí, tengo una memoria pésima.**

 _Demostración de Amor._

Normal Pov's.

Budo cerró sus ojos, suspirando ante la declaración que ambos se habían hecho hace un par de segundos. Ayano también cerró sus ojos y resopló por lo bajo. Ambos querían hablar, pero no habían palabras que pudiesen describir lo que sentían en aquellas instancias.

—Masuta-kun.

—¿Sí, Princesa?

La asesina sonrió, para luego preguntar.

—¿Tu me quieres?

El azabache también sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

—No confundas las palabras. Yo te amo, y tanto como mi vida, alma y mente te pertenecen. No hay una sola cosa que yo no haría por ti.

Ayano se sentía segura, completa. Por primera vez, sentía que alguien estaba ahí para apoyarla, para curar cada herida que se hiciera, tanto física como mental. Y fue ahí cuando lo supo.

 _Ella **no quería a otro hombre.**_

 _Ella sólo amaba a **Budo Masuta.**_

Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de gozo, para platicar por horas, hasta que ella debió dormirse. Sus sueños fueron cálidos y dulces, como nunca lo habían sido.

Siendo día viernes ella pudo volver a la escuela, ya que su recuperación tardó menos de lo que se pensaba. Budo fue a recogerla al hospital y fue con ella hacia Akademi High School. Su reputación había subido por su valentía al enfrentarse contra la perversa Mina Rai. Todo el mundo la saludaba, los chicos intentaban estar cerca de ella para ver si tenían oportunidad, pero tras muchas miradas asesinas por parte de Budo, se iban. Las chicas hablaban con la Yandere, pero eran Saki Miyu y Kokona Haruka. Estaban sumamente preocupadas por ella, y aquello era mutuo. Ella había dejado de verlas como unas zorras andantes y empezó a ser más empática con sus mejores amigas.

Mientras tanto, todo el Club preguntaba por ella. Seguía siendo la chica más popular del Instituto. Las maestras la consintieron bastante todo el día, las chicas la incluían en todo. A la salida, estaba llena de regalos de ambos sexos, siendo ella quién los cargaba, Budo la siguió y llevó todo por ella. Después de todo, era 'su princesa'. Al llegar a casa de la Aishi, dejaron las cosas dentro de la casa y entraron riendo. La anfitriona se acomodó en el sofá, alzó sus brazos con fuerza, quitándose todo el peso acumulado en ellos. Los bajó rápidamente por un pequeño tirón debido a su herida, la cual no estaba completamente cicatrizada. Budo estaba en su cuarto, dejando la pila de regalos que medio instituto le dio a la chica. Fue cuándo giró su cabeza y observó la foto en la mesita de noche. Podía verse a una Ayano de unos cinco años siendo cargada por un hombre de unos 38 años, de cabello y ojos negros con pequeñas arrugas y una sonrisa. A su lado estaba una mujer que se veía pura, inocente y gentil. Era hermosa, aparentaba unos 36 años. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Aishi tenía dos coletas pequeñas atadas con un lazo rojo, un vestido rosa y se veía conforme con la situación. Era la familia de la chica que amaba, eran tan lindos juntos. Se preguntó a sí mismo si algún día tendría una familia así de hermosa junto a ella. Ordenó las cosas y las guardó, bajando las escaleras y observando a la chica en el sillón.

—Princesa. —Llamó Budo.

—¿Sí, Masuta-kun?

—¿C-Cómo estás, f-físicamente?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—Me siento bien, ¿Porqué?

Budo sentía una tremenda vergüenza por decir lo que quería.

—¿Po-Po-Podríamos hace-hacerl-lo?, ¡S-Si quieres, obvi-obivamente!

Por aquello, Ayano se sonrojó lo más que su anatomía le permitía. ¿Tener relaciones?, No sonaba mal, pero, ¿Tan así?. Su única respuesta fue asentir. Budo se acercó a ella, tomándole de las manos.

—¿Est-estás segura?

Volvió a asentir, dejando como comprobación un beso cálido en sus labios.

 **AHORA SÍ QUE ME ODIARÁN, JAJAJAJJA. SOY EL DIABLO C:**

— **BeatifullyCrxzy.**


	6. Sentimientos Expresados

**Parejas Inesperadas.**

 **Uh, ya seis caps. WOWOWOWOWO.**

 **Mi PC muere más que Krillin, déjenme :(**

 **Aquí habrá LEMON (contenido sexual explícito) así que si eres una persona sensible o no gustas de este tipo de lectura, por favor, aguarda hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 _Sentimientos Expresados._

Normal Pov's.

—¿Est-Estás segura?

Ayano dejó como comprobación un cálido beso en sus labios, al cual Budo correspondió rodeando su cintura. El sabor de los labios del otro, era un sabor aún mejor que cualquier caramelo.

Luego de unos momentos de romanticismo, el azabache abrió su boca y acarició los labios de la ojinegra con su lengua. Ella descifró lo que pretendía y abrió su boca, para acariciar la lengua del líder con la suya.

—M-Mhn. —Gimió la Aishi.

Él la cargó desde sus muslos con sus brazos, aquellos que hacían a la Yandere sentirse protegida. Cerró sus ojos al igual que el mayor y se dejó hacer, dándole un cálido recibimiento al chico en su boca.

Él subió las escaleras con ella en sus brazos, llegando al cuarto de la chica y tumbándola en la cama, para luego separarse de su boca, notando un hilacho de saliva unir ambas bocas, el cual fue consumiéndose de a poco.

Hundió su cabeza en el cuello ajeno, empezando a lamer y a besar cada lugar de él. Estaba impregnado a fresas, su piel era tan suave, Dios, que pedazo de mujer tenía. Esos eran los pensamientos de Budo mientras dirigía sus manos al vestido que poseía en esos momentos. Subió sus manos, llevándose consigo el vestido de la fémina. Si sus mejillas, cuello y labios eran suaves, sus piernas lo eran aún más.

Ayano no quiso ser menos, así que llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón impropio, desabrochándolo y bajándole el cierre, dejándolo a la altura de sus rodillas. Algo nerviosa, empezó a frotar y masajear lentamente el miembro del adverso. Varios jadeos y gemidos ahogados por parte del Masuta se hicieron presentes gracias a su acción. Con algunos fallos, dado que era novato en esto del sexo, logró desabrochar el sostén de su adorada. Lo retiró completamente, obteniendo una perfecta y envidiable vista de sus pechos; No muy grandes, pero redondos y muy bien cuidados. Dio una suave y erótica mordida a su cuello, descendiendo con la lengua a sus senos. Ya allí, su lengua se apropió de la punta de sus erectos pezones, los cuales se veían como los mejores bombones del mundo; únicamente disponibles para él.

—Son. . tan suaves, A-Ayano.

Gimió Budo, mientras que su mano izquierda se encargaba del pezón libre. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos, aún masajeando el miembro del mayor. Con su mano libre le indicó los puntos sensibles del mismo, lo cual hizo que éste creciera entre los dedos de la mujer. Soltó la mano que acariciaba su propia intimidad para usarla en algo mucho más útil; dirigirse hasta la cintura de su chica y bajar lentamente las bragas negras que ella traía. Se deslizaron por sus largas y delgadas piernas de adolescente, siendo arrojadas a cualquier sitio de la habitación. La situación era increíblemente excitante, y lo mejor de todo, era que apenas comenzaba.

Rápidamente, Masuta se sentó, empezando a impacientarse por estar ya dentro de la Aishi. Terminó de desvestirse, bastante ruborizado. Cuando se quitó la camiseta pudieron verse algunas marcas de golpes; no recientes, sino antiguas. Ayano sabía cómo se las había hecho, o _habían_ hecho. No quería arruinar el momento, así que le preguntaría después. Él, por su lado, ignoró completamente tales heridas, tomándola por la cintura y sentándola cerca de su gran erección, cuya se frotaba de manera desesperada con la húmeda y tibia humedad de su novia.

—M-Maldita sea. . D-Déjame entrar e-en ti. .

Suspiró, para luego hundir sus labios en el cuello de su amada, provocando marcas en él, cuyas llegaron hasta su clavícula.

—Déjame ser el único, j-joder. . ¡Déjame hacerte mi mujer, Ayano!

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados todavía, susurrándole _sí_ un millón de veces al oído. Bueno, tal vez no tantas, pero fueron muchas, tanto así que llegó a perder la cuenta de cuántas veces le dio el derecho de marcarla como suya. Nuevamente, sus manos se posaron en su cintura, alzándola, frotando ambas intimidades mientras que ambas frentes se pegaron. Los ojos negros de ambos se encontraron; ambos jadeaban, tales acciones y gestos les excitaban demasiado.

—L-Lo siento, Y-Yan-chan. .

Susurró, acaparando los labios rosáceos de su chica, adentrándose en lo más profundo del interior de la misma.

Aquello era tan. . excitante para Budo, pero doloroso para Ayano. La chica que no mostraba sentimientos a pesar de la circunstancia, ahora mismo estaba llorando de dolor. El mayor pudo percatarse, ya que las lágrimas opuestas mojaban sus mejillas rosadas. Las secó con sus pulgares, tal y como solía hacer desde que todo aquello empezó. Se empezó a mover lentamente, buscando el hacer más suave el impacto para ella. Luego de un par de minutos en tan tiernas condiciones, algunos gemidos ahogados se hicieron presentes por parte de la fémina, empezando a tener la misma sensación que su novio; placer.

En un corto lapso de tiempo, la habitación se llenó de gemidos provenientes de ambos, y aún mejor; con aquella posción, Budo podía sentir el completo interior de Ayano y viceversa. Nuevamente la cargó, llevándola hasta la pared, alzándola y dejándola caer, sintiendo su fondo mejor que antes. ¡Era delicioso, o mejor que ello!, era incapaz de describir cuán bien se sentía. Los dedos de Aishi se entrelazaron tras su cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose hacer, moviendo sus caderas dentro de lo que ambas anatomías se permitían.

—Dime que me quieres. . —Ordenó, susurrando eróticamente contra su oído.— D-Dime que me amas, que me deseas, que t-te vuelvo loca, ¡Pídelo, suplícalo!

Estaban ambos tan sumidos en el placer y la lujuria del momento que no eran capaces de pensar con claridad.

—N-No voy a adm-admitir na-nada. . ¿Vas a sacármelo a la fuerza?

Él bufó, vaya que aquella chica sabía mejorar momentos como esos. Dejó la posición, haciéndola voltear y quedar a cuatro patas, empezando a embestirla con fuerza.

—¿Ahora va a atreverse a hablar, señorita Aishi?

Mordió su propio labio inferior, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndole al mayor hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Al ver que no había respuesta, aumentó la velocidad y fuerza.

—Es de mala educación no contestar a una pregunta, señorita Ayano.

—¿Q-Qué quieres oír..? —Dijo Ayano.— ¿Q-Que me enloqueces, que me haces llegar a estos extremos?, ¿Que te deseo, que quisiera estar así siempre contigo?, ¿Que amor la manera en la que me haces sentir?, ¡¿Q-Qué quieres oír?!

Solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que ambos llegasen al clímax. Ah, era tan. . delicioso, era como estar en el paraíso un par de segundos, escasos, pero deliciosos. Masuta terminó en el cálido y dulce interior de su chica. Finalmente, era completamente **_suya_** , ningún imbécil iba a quitársela. Era suya, la amaba, lo amaba, se amaban. Eran el uno del otro. Se quedaron un par de momentos así, buscando recuperar el aire perdido, jadeando, suspirando, notoriamente exhaustos. Se acabaron separando, mientras que un pequeño camino de semen salía de la intimidad de la pelinegra, recorriendo sus propias piernas.

Se echaron en la cama, cansados, satisfechos. Ni siquiera notaron que ya eran las seis de la tarde, siendo que habían llegado al cuarto a las cuatro. Se cubrieron con las sábanas, abrazándose, buscando el calor corporal del otro.

—Te amo, _Budo-Senpai_.

—Y yo a ti, _Kohai._

 **N/A: NO ME MATEN, NO ME MATEN. ES QUE ENTRÉ A CLASES Y DEBO SACARME BUENAS NOTAS, EH, EH.**

 **Les dejé lemon, no sean malxs :(**

 **Recuerden comentar, no sean lectores fantasmas. 3**


End file.
